O Livro dos Dias
by Sukita
Summary: A guerra está sendo vencida aos poucos, mas isso não significa que já esteja ganha. Em cada capítulo uma parte dos acontecimentos da guerra, em cronologia nem sempre retilínia. Cada capítulo uma música do cd Legião Urbana-O Livro dos Dias. COMPLETA!
1. Música Ambiente

_iSe um dia fores embora/i_

_iTe amarei bem mais do que esta hora/i_

_iMe lembrarei de tudo que eu não disse/i_

_iE de quando havia tudo que existe/i_

A procissão continuava, ela estava entediada, o teatrinho encenado por todos eles a indignava. Tanto esforço de uma pessoa para terminar assim? Estava revoltada com a situação, mas não podia fazer nada, de todos os modos como podia acabar, esse foi um dos melhores jeitos.

Espirrou.

Maldita chuva. Por que sempre chove em enterros memoráveis? O que o sol tem contra enterrar heróis? Por que tudo sempre tinha que parecer cada vez pior? Ela estava triste, óbvio, mas o ambiente em que estava a deixava um pouco mais rebelde. Sua tristeza não era muito clara, tudo misturado à indignação, vazio e desespero lhe dava um ar de estar alheia a tudo o que acontecia em volta. Mas não era bem isso, só não sabia se expressar.

Não vira o caixão aberto, só teve tempo de se vestir e acompanhar a multidão. Como ele odiaria isso, ele odiava muitas pessoas em torno dele, odiava ser um mito, um tabu. Ela agora odiava isso tanto quanto ele. Tantas coisas que ambos perderam, momentos, palavras, até mesmo discussões que fazem parte do dia-a-dia. Não tiveram rotina pra se queixar, não tiveram cansaço pra lamentar ou lua cheia pra desperdiçar. Não cometeram nenhum erro dos casados, só viveram a lua-de-mel dos amantes apaixonados. Sua vida incompleta, uma vida paradisíaca, a fazia sentir uma mentira, uma fantasia.

_iQuando choramos abraçados/i_

_iE caminhamos lado a lado/i_

Quando vamos embora? –perguntou ela para Rony.

O irmão a olhou espantado, ele também não a entendia. Novidade.

As pessoas querem lhe desejar os pêsames, Gina.

E eu quero dormir, podiam tentar me desejar os pêsames através dos sonhos.

A aparência arrogante que transparecia dela fazia com que muitos desistissem de cumprimentá-la, mas isso não era o suficiente, ainda havia muitos. Toda aquela gente desocupada, deviam ir pra casa cuidar de suas próprias vidas e deixar ela tentar viver a dela.

Sinto muito pela senhora -disse um homem vestido de preto e com uma tristeza parecida como se tivesse perdido um irmão.

Eu também sinto muito pelo senhor, respondeu ela.

_iPor favor amor acredite/i_

_iNão há palavras para explicar o que eu sinto/i_

_iMesmo que tenhamos planejado/i_

_iUm caminho diferente/i_

_iTenho mais do que eu preciso/i_

_iEstar contigo é o bastante/i_

Se pensasse bastante por um lado tinha sorte. Apesar de tudo ela sobrevivera, e apesar de tudo ela acordara a tempo. E se acordasse alguns dias depois e tudo o que tivesse fosse uma lápide fria para olhar e tentar conversar? Pelo menos ela podia descarregar toda sua raiva e desespero em toda essa pobre gente, que estava ali tentando confortá-la.

Nunca tivera muita sorte, mas agora tinha quase nenhuma. Sobreviver foi seu pior azar, não que agora toda sua vida fosse ser dedicada às lágrimas, e que nunca fosse se apaixonar de novo, mas seus sonhos cor de rosa nunca aconteceriam, ela seria mais uma pessoa comum enfrentado as barreiras da vida. Não teve uma vida poética e não teria uma morte poética, o mais poético que a vida lhe deu foi continuar uma vida medíocre às custas das pessoas que amava.

Precisava dormir.

"Harry, por que tinha que ser assim? Viver com um raio na testa não foi muito bom pra você, e agora não é bom pra mim. Pena que um dia te conheci. Pena que um dia te amei".

Tinha essa lembrança para guardar, era o suficiente para lhe amenizar parte da dor, talvez pudesse apagar a lembrança de todos os momentos e substituí-las simplesmente pelo sentimento de perda, e guardar a tristeza bem no fundo do coração, para que nunca tivesse que viver com a sombra de ter sido a mulher de Harry Potter, não viver na escuridão de ser a viúva do homem-que-não-sobreviveu.

_iCertas coisas de todo dia/i_

_iNos trazem a alegria/i_

_iCaminhamos juntos lado a lado por amor/i_

Aquilo era uma despedida, mas ela não queria dizer adeus. Queria dizer "olá, tudo bem? A gente se encontra por aí...". Era mais fácil pensar que estavam se separando porque não deu certo, queria ter a ilusão que dia desses o encontraria na rua, que veria seu rosto e que talvez pudesse xingá-lo assim que ele virasse as costas. Prefira odiá-lo a sentir falta dele. Não gostava de solidão, mas odiava inexistência. Quem é só é só porque quer, mas ela não tinha querer.

Ao sair do cemitério ela não olhou para trás, não deixou uma rosa branca no chão, não derramou uma lágrima, não pensou nele e esqueceu dos problemas. Precisava dormir.

_iE quando eu for embora/i_

_iNão, não chore por mim/i_


	2. Música de Trabalho

_ i Sem trabalho eu não sou nada /i _

_ i Não tenho dignidade /i _

_ i Não sinto o meu valor /i _

_ i Não tenho identidade /i _

_ i Mas o que eu tenho /i _

_ i É só um emprego /i _

_ i E um salário miserável /i _

_ i Eu tenho o meu ofício /i _

_ i Que me cansa de verdade /i _

Estava realmente exausto, estava feliz. Trabalhar era mais que um ganha-pão, era uma terapia. Adorava os trouxas, adorava seu escritório (embora às vezes o achasse meio confuso e desorganizado) e adorava sua vida. É certo que constantemente passavam necessidades, que essa vida estressava Molly e muitas vezes chateava os garotos, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia reclamar de verdade.

Sentia-se um homem com uma mulher e sete filhos, mas se sentia um homem de valor quando os sustentava com o suor de seu trabalho. Não tinha grande fortuna material, mas sua fortuna interior lhe dava força pra continuar na batalha.

_ i Tem gente que não tem nada /i _

_ i E outros que tem mais do que precisam /i _

_ i Tem gente que não quer saber de trabalhar /i _

_ i E quando chega o fim do dia /i _

_ i Eu só penso em descansar /i _

_ i E voltar pra casa pros teus braços /i _

Arthur viu Lúcio Malfoy vindo no corredor. Era incrível o que vários sacos de ouro podiam comprar, inclusive uma saída de Azkaban. Fugde era tão estúpido que acreditava na volta de Voldemort, mas não na culpa de Lúcio. Desprezível.

-Weasley.

-Malfoy.

-Ainda colhendo esmolas pelos cantos?

-Claro, é divertido. Ainda matando por diversão?

Os olhos de Lúcio Malfoy se encheram de cólera.

-Você fala demais, Weasley.

-E você erra demais, Malfoy. No ramo que você está, discrição deveria ser um dos requisitos básicos.

Os dois continuariam a se encarar furiosamente se o ministro não chamasse Malfoy.

-Vá Lúcio, vá –sussurrou Arthur para se mesmo enquanto o louro platinado se afastava- vá que sua hora está chegando. Vamos ver daqui uns dias quem é que pede esmola pelos cantos...

Aparatou em casa e Molly cozinhava, o jantar estava quase pronto.

-Como foi o dia hoje, querido?

-Melhor do que imagina...

_ i Quem sabe esquecer um pouco /i _

_ i De todo o meu cansaço /i _

_ i Nossa vida não é boa /i _

_ i E nem podemos reclamar /i _

_ i Sei que existe injustiça /i _

_ i Eu sei o que acontece /i _

_ i Tenho medo da polícia /i _

_ i Eu sei o que acontece /i _

Um bilhete azul berrante sem nada escrito caiu em sua mesa, era um sinal. Um sinal positivo. Então realmente tinham o trunfo, a informação que receberam era verdadeira. Como a vida dava voltas, não? Tinha agora somente que retrucar o sinal, declarando que já estava informado. Devolveu o papel azul berrante com um 's' num dos versos do papel.

Olhou para o calendário. Se tudo desse certo, antes de mês acabar a família Malfoy estaria no chão, junto com todas as outras famílias que pudesse arrastar. Era só uma questão de tempo. E de sorte.

Se durante muito tempo ele reclamou da injustiça da vida, dos poderosos sobrevivem às custas dos desprovidos, reclamou da justiça injusta, do amanhã que não chegava. Mas agora todas suas reclamações podiam se acalmar, pelo menos em parte. Justiça ainda que tardia, pelo menos uma vez.

_ i Se você não segue as ordens /i _

_ i Se você não obedece /i _

_ i E não suporta o sofrimento /i _

_ i Está condenado a miséria /i _

_ i Mas isso eu não aceito /i _

_ i Eu sei o que acontece /i _

_ i Mas isso eu não aceito /i _

_ i Eu sei o que acontece /i _

-O que está acontecendo, Arthur? Você está calado demais.

-Nada, Molly. Nada.

Ele olhava para o teto. Deitado na cama ao lado dela, sentindo o perfume que o corpo da esposa exalava, e relaxando seu corpo ele não sentia sono, ao contrário estava muito mais acordado do que nunca. Geralmente quando um dos dois custava dormir o outro puxava conversa, tinha dias que passavam a noite toda conversando, namorando, sendo felizes. Esta noite o silêncio era algo incomum.

Desceu para tomar um copo d'água, mas sua sede não era aliviada por um copo do líquido, tinha sede de justiça, e sede de informação. Talvez nesse momento alguma coisa já tivesse acontecido, será que alguém poderia lhe escrever assim que acabasse a missão? Não, com certeza não, até porque hoje era só uma parte do plano, i se /i o plano começasse hoje.

Ainda divagava quando viu. O relógio indicava que Fred e Jorge estavam fora de casa, era melhor subir antes que Molly percebesse isso. Devia muito aos garotos, mais do que eles próprios pudessem imaginar. Amanhã talvez tivesse alguma notícia, talvez.

_ i E quando chega o fim do dia /i _

_ i Eu só penso em descansar /i _

_ i E voltar pra casa pros teus braços /i _

_ i Quem sabe esquecer um pouco /i _

_ i Do pouco que não temos /i _

_ i Quem sabe esquecer um pouco /i _

_ i De tudo que não sabemos /i _


	3. Dezesseis

_ i João Roberto era o maioral /i _

_ i O nosso Johnny era um cara legal /i _

_ i Ele tinha um Opala metálico azul /i _

_ i Era o rei dos pegas na Asa Sul /i _

_ i E em todo lugar /i _

_ i Quando ele pegava no violão /i _

_ i Conquistava as meninas /i _

_ i E quem mais quisesse ver /i _

As aulas estavam um saco, como sempre. Alguns alunos olhavam desolados para o teto, sem prestar atenção em nada, outros se forçavam a assistir a aula. De qualquer forma, era uma aula comum, totalmente normal. Quem visse de fora não pensaria que algo pudesse ter acontecido. Os alunos não estavam agitados, não ficavam cochichando nem mandando recadinhos, estavam tão entediados como sempre estiveram.

_ i Sabia tudo da Janis /i _

_ i Do Led Zeppelin, dos Beatles e dos Rolling Stones /i _

_ i Mas de uns tempos pra cá /i _

_ i Meio sem querer /i _

_ i Alguma coisa aconteceu /i _

_ i Johnny andava meio quieto demais /i _

_ i Só que quase ninguém percebeu /i _

Os quadros conversavam incessavelmente, mudanças de moldura para moldura eram constantes e rápidas, ninguém demorava muito tempo no quadro. Se nada de diferente havia com os alunos, algo incomum havia entre os quadros. Os boatos aumentando, a notícia ganhando proporções maiores, fugindo ao senso de ridículo.

-Algumas pessoas ligaram alguns fatos ao ocorrido: o silêncio, o excesso de saídas noturnas, o comportamento estranho em geral. Ele não era uma pessoa comum, mas era razoavelmente fácil prever suas ações, sempre fazia tudo de um mesmo modo -disse uma senhora vestida de vermelho para um senhor desleixado que se escorava na moldura dela.

Alguém poderia achar que a notícia não seria esquecida dentro de muito tempo, mas a verdade é que dentro de um mês tudo seria passado.

_ i Johnny estava com um sorriso estranho /i _

_ i Quando marcou um super pega no fim de semana /i _

_ i Não vai ser no CASEB /i _

_ i Nem no Lago Norte, nem na UnB /i _

_ i As máquinas prontas /i _

_ i Um ronco de motor /i _

_ i A cidade inteira se movimentou /i _

_ i E Johnny disse /i _

_ i "-Eu vou pra curva do Diabo em Sobradinho e vocês" /i _

-Pra mim não foi novidade... –comentou a Mulher Gorda com sua amiga Violeta- Senha?

-Irresponsabilidade –respondeu um aluno do terceiro ano.

-Errado.

-Já mudou a senha? Duas vezes num dia?

Um garota ruiva de tranças do quinto ano acompanhada de um garoto de olhos verdes do sexto ano apareceram.

-Morte –disse a garota.

O garoto sextanista se retraiu um pouco, mas só a garota percebeu. O terceiranista estava irritado demais, e a Mulher Gorda tinha que fofocar, ainda havia muito que se explorar dessa história.

_ i E os motores saíram ligados a mil /i _

_ i Pra estrada da morte o maior pega que existiu /i _

_ i Só deu para ouvir, foi aquela explosão /i _

_ i E os pedaços do Opala azul de Johnny pelo chão /i _

_ i No dia seguinte, falou o diretor /i _

_ i "-O aluno João Roberto não está mais entre nós /i _

_ i Ele só tinha dezesseis. /i _

_ i Que isso sirva de aviso pra vocês." /i _

No seu quarto, Pansy Parkinson era uma das únicas pessoas que se importava, a voz do diretor Dumbledore ecoava em sua cabeça.

"-O aluno Draco Malfoy está morto. Esse é o destino de quem se une a Voldemort. Malfoy só tinha dezesseis anos".

Inicialmente foi um choque, por um momento não houve uma só pessoa que não se sentisse chocada. Como? Parecia tão irreal. Aos poucos os murmúrios foram ficando insuportáveis. Todos esperavam uma resposta. Quando? Onde? Como? As dezenas de namoradas dele estavam paralisadas, perplexas com a situação. Ele era tão forte, tão inteligente, como?

Alguns ainda encararam Harry Potter como se ele tivesse culpa ou fosse desmentir, mas Potter saiu do refeitório sem nem tocar no café da manhã.

Por algum tempo as pessoas ainda comentaram, mas ao ir para as aulas da manhã todos foram deixando o assunto de lado, todos menos ela.

Aquilo era tão estranho, eles numa noite antes da tragédia eles estiveram juntos...

Na madrugada ninguém ouviu quando mais uma vida foi desperdiçada.

_ i E na saída da aula, foi estranho e bonito /i _

_ i Todo o mundo cantando baixinho /i _

_ i Strawberry Fields Forever /i _

_ i Strawberry Fields Forever /i _

_ i E até hoje, quem se lembra /i _

_ i Diz que não foi o caminhão /i _

_ i Nem a curva fatal /i _

_ i E nem a explosão /i _

Agora sim a escola estava chocada, a Sonserina em peso estava de luto, a perda de dois alunos em menos de uma semana. A casa já começava a ser chamada de amaldiçoada, e os alunos do primeiro ano que para lá tinham sido selecionados ainda ontem estavam pensando se havia como mudar de casa, ir para uma mais segura.

O suicídio de Pansky Parkinson não era sentido pelo fato da pessoa em si, afinal ninguém realmente gostava dela, mas pelo motivo do suicídio. Se no dia passado a notícia da morte de Draco foi deixada de lado, nesse dia ela foi sentida. Pelo menos houve uma pessoa que se importou com ele, que sentiu sua falta.

Havia algo mais para ser escrito na história de Hogwarts do que a morte de dois alunos, havia respeito.

_ i Johnny era fera demais /i _

_ i Pra vacilar assim /i _

_ i E o que dizem que foi tudo /i _

_ i Por causa de um coração partido /i _

_ i Um coração /i _

Embora toda a Sonserina estivesse de luto, era na sala comunal da Grifinória que um pequeno grupo de pessoas sabia a verdade. Draco morrera por amar alguém, e levara consigo alguém que o amava. Se em vida Draco Malfoy nunca teve o respeito daqueles quatro adolescentes, em morte ele o ganhou. Vitória ainda que tardia.

_ i Bye, bye Johnny /i _

_ i Johnny, bye, bye /i _

_ i Bye, bye Johnny /i _


	4. Aloha

_ i Será que ninguém vê /i _

_ i O caos em que vivemos /i _

_ i Os jovens são tão jovens /i _

_ i E fica tudo por isso mesmo /i _

_ i A juventude é rica, a juventude é pobre /i _

_ i A juventude sofre e ninguém parece perceber /i _

Bebida, diversão, jogo, cartas, dinheiro. Garotas, beijos, emoção, liberdade. Fantasia, loucura, insanidade, falta de ar. Conta, dinheiro, garçom, carteira, troco, gorjeta. Carro, saída, combustível, chave, estrada. Risadas, pessoas, bebida, carpete, bancos, manchas.

A vida era incrivelmente boa agora que tinham dinheiro para gastar e noitada inteiras para aproveitar. Ainda não estava perfeito, se sua mãe os pegassem eles teriam que abaixar a cabeça do mesmo jeito que abaixariam se fossem dois moleques de seis anos. Bom, certas coisas nunca mudam, como por exemplo, o temperamento de sua mãe.

Era estranho e irresponsável fazer o que faziam, pelo menos com uma guerra horrível acontecendo e eles estando tão ativos nela. Mas se pensassem assim não seriam quem eram, não seriam os gêmeos Weasley.

_ i Eu tenho um coração /i _

_ i Eu tenho ideais /i _

_ i Eu gosto de cinema /i _

_ i E de coisas naturais /i _

_ i E penso sempre em sexo, oh yeah /i _

_ i Todo adulto tem inveja dos mais jovens /i _

Rivalidade, ignorada, companheirismo, embriagues. Weasley, Malfoy, momento. Madrugada, mal-estar, hospital, médico, sermão, remédio, blá blá blá, risadas. Carro, partida, entrega, pessoas, casa, adeus. Semana que vem, festa, bebida, diversão, combinado. Adeus, até.

Seu pai já os havia alertado do risco que corriam e ele ameaçou contar para Molly o que estava ocorrendo, até que um dia comentaram que encontraram Malfoy nessas festas. Pelo visto o Comensal mirim também não queria desperdiçar sua juventude entrando de corpo e alma numa guerra. Lutando até a morte por uma causa que não era sua.

Eles se odiavam, mas depois do quinto Rum Esfumaçante todo mundo era amigo, como se não existisse passado ruim o suficiente para acabar com uma amizade selada com bebida. Se por acaso se encontrassem de dia, lutariam até um lado pender, mas de noite era tudo paz depois que o álcool subia.

Deixaram primeiro as garotas em casaé sempre bom ser cavalheiros. Os homens às vezes desciam junto com elas e preferiam ir à pé, gastar todas as calorias da bebida, ou só mesmo deixar o efeito do álcool ir embora para que quando chegassem em casa ninguém lhes perturbasse. Mas Malfoy sempre pegava carona com eles até um certo ponto, que deveria estar perto da famosa Mansão Malfoy. Geralmente corria tudo bem.

_ i A juventude está sozinha /i _

_ i Não há ninguém para ajudar /i _

_ i A explicar por que é que o mundo /i _

_ i É este desastre que aí está /i _

_ i Eu não sei, eu não sei /i _

_ i Dizem que eu não sei nada /i _

_ i Dizem que eu não tenho opinião /i _

_ i Me compram, me vendem, me estragam /i _

Sozinhos, rivalidade à tona, embriagues, discussão. Briga, palavrões, socos. Malfoy, estrada, atrás. Casa, amanhecer, cautela, mãe, cama, irmãos, idem. Escadas, rugidos, estremecimento, silêncio, alívio. Banheiro, chuveiro, sabonete, conforto. Cama, lençol, aconchego. Sono.

Malfoy largou-se no banco de trás do banco.

-Weasley, Weasley. Por que correr tanto? Gosto de aventura ou medo da gorda?

Jorge já estava bêbado, se soltasse a mão do volante eles morreriam, por isso ficou para Fred fazer o serviço.

-Cale a boca, Malfoy. Você está de carona e em menor número.

-Pouco me importa.

Fred nem olhou para Jorge para pedir comprovação, se atirou no banco de trás socando. Jorge freou o carro e abriu a porta, Fred o chutou para fora do carro.

-Nos vemos semana que vem, Malfoy! –gritaram os dois quando o carro partiu de novo e o loiro ficou para trás.

Eles chegaram bem alegres em casa, mas trataram de se acalmar. Malfoy poderia ser o asno que fosse, mas estava certo, eles tinham medo da mãe. Mas tão grande quanto o medo foi o alívio de se deitarem na cama macia.

_ i E é tudo mentira, me deixam na mão /i _

_ i Não me deixam fazer nada /i _

_ i E a culpa é sempre minha, oh yeah /i _

_ i E meus amigos parecem ter medo /i _

_ i De quem fala o que sentiu /i _

_ i De quem pensa diferente /i _

_ i Nos querem todos iguais /i _

_ i Assim é bem mais fácil nos controlar /i _

-Não deviam sair assim –disse Arthur, num tom mais baixo para que Molly não o ouvisse.

Fred e Jorge estremeceram.

-A mamãe...

-Molly não sabe, mas se continuarem saindo toda noite mais dia, menos dia ela vai perceber.

-Vamos tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Era só uma frase, não significava nada, não tinha que ser necessariamente levada ao pé da letra. Mas todos ali sabiam disso, ninguém estava sendo enganado. Arthur suspirou.

-Encontraram o Malfoy de novo?

É. Ele tava num bar qualquer, pegou carona com a gente.

-Pegou carona? Não houve briga?

Jorge riu.

-Houve, mas a gente já tava vindo, já tinha deixado um pessoal em casa. Eu e o Fred demos umas porradas nele...

-... ele mereceu...

-... e depois deixamos ele no meio da estrada, pra deixar de ser folgado.

Arthur quase se preocupou com o garoto, dependia muito do garoto Malfoy para acabar com a família dele, mas não pensou muito nisso. Percebeu então nada tinha acontecido nessa noite... Draco Malfoy passava as noites se divertindo enquanto Arthur ficava preocupado. Tinha que saber controlar sua ansiedade.

Tempo, breve.

_ i E mentir mentir mentir /i _

_ i E matar matar matar /i _

_ i O que eu tenho de melhor: minha esperança /i _

_ i Que se faça o sacrifício /i _

_ i E cresçam logo as crianças /i _


	5. Natália

_ i Vamos falar de pesticidas /i _

_ i E de tragédias radioativas /i _

_ i De doenças incuráveis /i _

_ i Vamos falar de sua vida /i _

Não entendia nada, mas não tinha tempo para essas futilidades. Respostas eram para os tolos, ele só precisava de sua vida.

Tropeçou e caiu no chão, cortando seu joelho, mas também não tinha tempo para dor, levantou-se rápido e voltou a correr. Se tivesse tempo talvez lamentaria a morte dos pais, mas isso ficaria para depois quando estivesse a salvo.

Era tudo tão estranho. Ele corria para salvar sua vida. Os Aurores haviam matado seus pais, mas os que os perseguiam eram Comensais da Morte.

Ele estava indo para a sala de jantar quando ouviu o barulho. Aurores invadiram sua casa e tentavam levar seus pais, mas como estes resistiram acabaram sendo mortos. Se ele tivesse se atrasado mais alguns segundos não teria visto a cena. Os Aurores pareciam envergonhados por ele ter presenciado tudo, mas foram firmes. O quase ex-professor seu lhe fez sentar para se acalmar e começou a falar algo sobre ele estar seguro, sobre a segurança total de sua integridade física, moral e econômica e que sua guarda seria decidida num conselho tutelar.

Então eles chegaram.

Vestidos de preto e preparados para matar. Para lhe matar. O normal é que atacassem os Aurores, numa espécie de vingança, mas os poucos que se dirigiram a esses tinham o objetivo de não deixar que os Aurores interferissem na sua missão. Assim que ele percebeu o que ia ocorrer correu para o seu quarto e saiu por uma passagem secreta, o que lhe garantiria alguns minutos a mais de vida. Os Comensais não descobririam a passagem, mas assim que vissem que ele estava fugindo fariam de tudo para alcançá-lo.

Não entendia nada, e tinha medo de entender.

_ i Preste atenção ao que eles dizem /i _

_ i Ter esperança é hipocrisia /i _

_ i A felicidade é uma mentira /i _

_ i E a mentira é a salvação /i _

Ele corria para salvar sua vida, mas já tinha certeza que estava morto. Não sabia porque lhe perseguiam, mas se faziam isso tinham uma razão. E por experiência própria de vida, sabia que quando um Comensal queria, um Comensal fazia, principalmente se fosse ordem superior.

Sabia que aquilo tudo não estaria terminado até que ele estivesse a sete palmos ou em segurança sobre os olhos do Ministério, mas involuntariamente via vultos pretos surgirem a sua frente a todo minuto, e cada segundo parecia o fim. Não acreditava e nem tinha esperança, talvez tivesse, mas a verdade é que não via a luz no fim do túnel.

_ i Beba deste sangue imundo /i _

_ i E você conseguirá dinheiro /i _

_ i E quando o circo pegar fogo /i _

_ i Somos os animais na jaula /i _

_ i Mas você só quer algodão doce /i _

Dizem que quando as pessoas estão prestes a morrer elas fazem promessas, certo? Bom, era a sua hora de fazer promessas.

-Prometo que se escapar dessa nunca mais vou chamar um sangue-ruim de sangue-ruim, não vou esnobar na cara dos pobretões que eles não têm dinheiro, vou aturar o Potter e todo tipo de laia, e, Merlim sabe, se eu sair dessa vou lutar firme e só vou descansar quando o Lord das Trevas morrer.

Sabia que para ele seria duro cumprir suas promessas, mas nada lhe seria tão importante quanto a ultima promessa. Tinha um ódio imenso no coração que só seria aplacado com o sangue do maldito bruxo.

_ i Não confunda ética com éter /i _

_ i Quando penso em você eu tenho febre /i _

_ i Mas quem sabe um dia /i _

_ i Eu escrevo uma canção pra você /i _

_ i Quem sabe um dia /i _

_ i Eu escrevo uma canção pra você /i _

Caiu novamente e ao se levantar se deu conta que estava chorando. Não se admirava.

Não se lembrava a ultima vez que chorara ou se até mesmo chorara algum dia, mas realmente não se admirava de estar chorando agora. A verdade é que por mais ódio que estivesse sentido e por mais confusa que sua cabeça estivesse, agora ele só era medo puro.

Céus, tinha 16 anos, não podia morrer ali, assim, no meio do nada e sem saber o porquê.

Estava ali jurando lutar contra Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear, mas mesmo que não fizesse isso, mesmo que fosse o capacho de Longbottom pelo resto da vida, tudo o que queria era estar vivo.

_ i É complicado estar só /i _

_ i Quem está sozinho que o diga /i _

_ i Quando a tristeza é sempre o ponto de partida /i _

_ i Quando tudo é solidão /i _

Sempre lhe parecera uma glória não ter amigos, ser independente, não precisar de ninguém. Era horrível descobrir que sua crença era falsa num momento tão aterrorizante.

Andava com alguns capangas e outros idiotas que às vezes o seguiam, mas se fosse a casa de qualquer um deles agora ele estava entrando na boca do lobo. Todos seus conhecidos eram filhos, parentes ou relacionados de algum modo a Comensais.

Então pensou no maldito Potter e seus dois amigos inseparáveis. Uma era sangue-ruim e outro era um pobretão que se misturava com a laia. Podiam ser duas escórias, mas nunca abandonavam Potter, e talvez sem eles o famoso menino talvez já tivesse dançado.

Imaginou o ridículo Weasley naquele momento, provavelmente sentado à mesa, jantando com seus pais e aquela penca enorme de irmãos. Sentia algo muito parecido com a inveja nesse momento.

-Por favor, se houver alguém aí em cima... não me deixe morrer.

_ i É preciso acreditar num novo dia /i _

_ i Na nossa grande geração perdida /i _

_ i Nos meninos e meninas /i _

_ i Nos trevos de quatro folhas /i _

Tropeçou pela terceira vez e caiu ao chão, desta vez não achou forças para se levantar. Estava acabado, estava perdido, não adiantava adiar o inadiável.

Então sentiu algo duro no bolso. Era pó-de-flu. Esquecera-se que pegara o pote que estava em seu criado mudo quando saiu correndo pela passagem secreta. Uma chama de esperança surgiu nele.

Muito cansado e com poucas forças para voltar a correr pela estrada deserta ele se levantou. Tudo o que precisava era que alguém passasse por ali. Ora, não era algo tão difícil, aquela estrada sempre fora um pouco movimentada.

Trouxa, bruxo, sangue-ruim ou qualquer coisa que aparecesse ali com algo que se locomovesse era tudo o que ele queria. Assim que entrasse em Londres invadiria uma casa qualquer e procuraria uma lareira, iria aleatoriamente até achar uma casa bruxa que lhe permitisse fazer contato com o Ministério ou com Alvo Dumbledore.

Olhou para os dois lados da pista, mas não vinha nada.

-Só um carrinho, um só...

Então na direção contrária a qual ele ia começou a vir aquela luz. Ele não sabia como os trouxas pediam carona, mas tirou a camisa branca e começou a balançá-la no alto parado no meio da pista. Se isso não fosse um sinal de que precisava de carona, não sabia o que seria.

_ i A escuridão ainda é pior /i _

_ i Que essa luz cinza /i _

_ i Mas estamos vivos ainda /i _

Então o carro parou.

Ele não podia ver a pessoa ao volante por causa dos faróis altos, mas o motorista lhe gritou para entrar no carro se quisesse carona. Como havia uma criança na cadeira ao lado do motorista ele entrou e se sentou no banco de trás, agradecendo imensamente ao motorista que tivesse parado.

"Merlim, estou vivo. Todo esfoladoórfão, desesperado e sem rumo, mas estou vivo".

-Ora rapaz, não me agradeça nada. Só cumpro as ordens de milord.

O sorriso bobo de Draco se apagou e então a criança no banco da frente olhou para ele com um sorriso macabro no rosto.

Foi a ultima coisa que ele viu.

_ i E quem sabe um dia /i _

_ i Eu escrevo uma canção pra você /i _

_ i Quem sabe um dia /i _

_ i Eu escrevo uma canção pra você /i _


	6. O Livro dos Dias

_ i Ausente o encanto antes cultivado /i _

_ i Percebo o mecanismo indiferente /i _

_ i Que teima em resgatar sem confiança /i _

_ i A essência do delito então sagrado /i _

Estava sangrando e tinha uma perna destroçada, mas Voldemort estava tão ruim quanto ele.

Havia um inimigo mortal à sua frente, e cada mínimo movimento podia valer a vida de um dos dois, mas tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em Gina caída a metros de distância, ensopada numa poça de sangue.

Sentia um ódio que nunca pensou ser capaz.

Dumbledore sempre fez questão de lhe dizer que não podia fazer o jogo de Voldeort, que o que este queria é que ele realmente ficasse com ódio, e que isso não deveria acontecer. Mas o fato é que não conseguia evitar. Não era bobo, não era hora para ter esperanças utópicas... Gina estava morta.

Mais do que ódio, também sentia um desespero enorme. Perdera alguém que lhe era muito caro, e não queria perder mais ninguém Que se fosse para morrer, que os dois se fossem agora, mas que as outras pessoas ficassem em paz.

Chegava de Aquele-que-não-se-nomeia e menino-que-sobreviveu! Eram dois homens ali, ambos feridos e desesperados para manterem suas crenças firmes e fortes, e que fariam de tudo o que pudessem para que o outro morresse. Voldemort não tinha escrúpulos, mas os de Harry agora pouco se importavam em ter que matar o homem à frente, pelo contrário, todo o seu corpo e sua alma lhe mandavam fazer isso.

_ i Meu coração não quer deixar /i _

_ i Meu corpo descansar /i _

_ i E teu desejo inverso é velho amigo /i _

_ i Já que o tenho sempre a meu lado /i _

Pensava agora ironicamente em outro inimigo seu, um que se fora há alguns anos. Draco Malfoy fora assassinado aos 16 anos, sem nem mesmo saber o porquê, mas ele sabia. E se lamentava. Mas não podia deixar sempre de pensar em Draco e lhe agradecer imensamente, seus atos secretos e inúteis tinham mudado o curso da guerra, de um modo que ambos os lados estavam em situação difícil.

Por causa dos erros de Draco ele pudera ter uma casa, uma esposa e pensar num futuro. Sobrevivera seis anos a mais, durante os quais ele pudera planejar com calma o momento horrível que vivia agora.

Outra ironia.

Preparar tanto esse momento que sempre imaginou que a luta final fosse ser marcada com data e hora, e os dois compareceriam com honra, um para vencer, outro para morrer. Mas muito pelo contrário tudo acontecera desordenadamente, e sua lua-de-mel transformara-se em seu pior pesadelo. Toda a preparação fora praticamente inútil.

Mas mesmo que fosse morrer, mesmo que já não agüentasse mais, tudo o que queria era continuar. O corpo estava exausto, mas a mente mais ligada que nunca. Era hora que se acabar com aquilo tudo, para o bem ou para o mal.

_ i Hoje estão aceitas pelo nome /i _

_ i O que perfeito entregas mas é tarde /i _

_ i Só daria certo aos dois que tentam /i _

_ i Se ainda embriagado pela fome /i _

-Vamos, Potter. Com medo?

Ele respirou fundo e achou forças para revidar.

-Não mais do que você.

Os dois estavam com a varinha empunhada para o coração do outro, pensavam em dizer o tão temido feitiço, mas as conseqüências disso poderiam ser desastrosas.

-Você bem que gostaria de ter seus amigos agora, não? Seus encapuzados poderiam lançar o feitiço em mim, todos ao mesmo tempo.

-A verdade é que todos eles são inúteis, o que tem que ser feito sempre só sairá perfeito caso você mesmo o faça. Mas creio que você sim gostaria que sua amada estivesse ao seu lado, mesmo que não fizesse nada comigo.

Pronto. Ele lhe tocara a ferida, tinha que se controlar para não fazer besteiras, mas era tão difícil...

_ i Exatos teu perdão e tua idade /i _

_ i O indulto a ti tomasse como bênção /i _

-AVADA KEDAVRA! –gritaram os dois em uníssono.

Os feitiços atingiram seu alvo em cheio no peito. Não houve tempo para reações retardadas, para comemorações, pestanejos ou qualquer coisa. Morreram simplesmente.

Vieram do pó, mas ainda não tinham se juntado a ele, embora isso fosse acontecer em pouco tempo. Quando os corpos foram achados, quase 36 horas depois, algumas já partes já haviam entrado em decomposição.

_ i Não esconda tristeza em mim /i _

_ i Todos se afastam quando o mundo está errado /i _

_ i Quando o que temos é um catálogo de erros /i _

_ i Quando precisamos de carinho /i _

_ i Força e cuidado /i _

O nome de Harry Potter foi escrito num livro e a seu respeito várias coisas bonitas foram creditadas.

Voldemort entrou para a história da Inglaterra como o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, mas isso só até que um novo maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos aparecesse, o que não demorou nem três décadas.

Livros e livros foram dedicados aos dois, alguns escritos por amigos, parentes, sendo o mais famoso i _Nada de herói, um homem_ /i . Livro que por acaso veio a ser escrito por Gina Potter, esposa do falecido herói que lhe julgara morta, em revolta a tanta mistificação de seu marido.

E anos depois de tanta luta, de tanto desespero, de tanta revolta e dor, Harry Potter virara um nome qualquer num livro empoeirado esquecido na estante.

_ i Este é o livro das flores /i _

_ i Este é o livro do destino /i _

_ i Este é o livro de nossos dias /i _

_ i Este é o dia dos nossos amores /i _

N/A: Só falta um capítulo para que essa fic finalmente acabe! platéia comemora. Ok, gente, eu sei que essa demorou pra desenrolar, ficou mó tempo parada, mas pode deixar que na próxima semana ela se conclui. Só não sai antes porque eu estudo de manhã, faço cursinho à tarde e estudo e faço dever de casa à noite, então enquanto eu não defino direito meus horários fica meio difícil arranjar tempo pra ler ou escrever. Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui! Bjokas, Asuka (Sukita, Suka, Refri, Coca e por aí vai...).


	7. Longe do meu Lado

_ i Se a paixão fosse realmente um bálsamo /i _

_ i O mundo não pareceria tão equivocado /i _

_ i Te dou carinho, respeito e um afago /i _

_ i Mas entenda, eu não estou apaixonado /i _

Um estúpido.

Sua vida e reputação estavam em jogo agora por causa de um estúpido. Droga de adolescente imaturo! Isso que dava em brincar com criança, não entendem as coisas.

Não era mais bela, mas tinha vitalidade e precisou gastar isso com alguém jovem. Ele foi escolhido tão casualmente quanto ela escolheria tomar chá ou leite. Draco Malfoy arruinara sua vida por nada.

Foi amante dele por algumas noites, mas não sentia nada pelo rapaz, e nunca imaginara que este pudesse sentir algo por ela. Ele merecia morrer por ser tão tolo, mas com certeza ela não.

_ i A paixão já passou em minha vida /i _

_ i Foi até bom, mas ao final deu tudo errado /i _

_ i E agora carrego em mim /i _

_ i Uma dor triste, um coração cicatrizado /i _

Uma vez quando criança gostar de seu primo Sirius, mas desde que aquele amor platônico foi despedaçado ela percebeu que isso não era pra ela. Desde então nunca mais se preocupou em saber dos sentimentos dos outros, coisa que nunca lhe tinha sido um mal, até aquele momento.

-McNair?

O homem a olhou pelo canto, sem se mover ou dar-lhe mais atenção.

-Estou com sede, providencie água.

Ele continuou parado imóvel e deu a entender que não faria nada além disso. Se ela tinha sede problema dela.

McNair era seu vigia, ela estava detida até que essa história fosse finalmente resolvida. A vida dele estava ameaçada também caso ela se movesse um milímetro sem a ordem de Voldemort, mas nem precisava disso tudo. Ele não desobedeceria o Lord de qualquer forma, com ou sem ameaça de morte.

_ i E olha que tentei o meu caminho /i _

_ i Mas tudo agora é coisa do passado /i _

_ i Quero respeito e sempre ter alguém /i _

_ i Que me entenda e sempre fique ao meu lado /i _

_ i Mas não, não quero estar apaixonado. /i _

Bella abaixou a cabeça e mirou desolada o chão. Nesse momento Aurores já sabiam de tudo o que Voldemort tinha planejado e/ou estava executando. Por causa dela e principalmente por culpa de Malfoy o outro lado ganhara um trunfo enorme, e entrara numa vantagem tremenda.

Ela sorriu amarga.

-Como é que pode, McNair? Como o menino ficou tão iludido a tal ponto?

-Talvez você seja mais do que ele pôde agüentar... –comentou o vigia falando só para que ela se calasse.

Ela o olhou admirada, confiava no seu taco, mas anos a fio em Azkaban não lhe deixaram exatamente uma obra de arte. E agora que McNair falava, ela quase sentia pena do garoto por tudo o que acontecera.

McNair estava certo. Ela era muita areia para o caminhãozinho dele, o garoto ficara encantado demais, iludido, e por isso fez tanta burrice.

Tanta confusão só por ser bela demais, ou por ser Bella demais.

_ i A paixão quer sangue e corações arruinados /i _

_ i E saudade é só mágoa por ter sido /i _

_ i Feito tanto estrago /i _

_ i E essa escravidão e essa dor /i _

_ i Não quero mais /i _

Ela olhou agora para o teto, sonhadora.

Começou a imaginar quando e como tudo começou. A primeira noite deles, e então ele ficou fascinado. Ele pensou dias e noites nela até que começou a pensar no que não devia. Talvez ela tivesse outros amantes, talvez não. E então num ato de ciúme desvairado ele começou a segui-la, e a pagar gente para a seguir.

Você-sabe-quem irá atacar a Constituinte trouxa britância -diria um dia o detetive para Draco.

Pouco me importa milord, quero notícias de Bella –responderia Draco.

O detetive o olharia assustado, impressionado como uma notícia tão grande não o afetava, mas então lhe daria notícias suas e ele ficaria feliz por ver que ele parecia ser o único na vida dela.

Mas querendo ou não notícias sobre os movimentos do Lord, de qualquer forma elas já haviam sido colhidas, e o detetive as arquivaria, pronto para o dia que Draco precisasse delas.

Ela fechou o sorriso. Por causa desses vários arquivos gravados com algum detetive sabe-se lá quem que ela estava ali. Se ele não tivesse sido tão burro para acreditar em algo tão ridículo como amor e sentir algo tão inútil quanto o ciúme...

_ i Quando acreditei que tudo era um fato consumado /i _

_ i Veio a foice e jogou-te longe /i _

_ i Longe do meu lado /i _

_ i Não estou mais pronto para lágrimas /i _

_ i Podemos ficar juntos /i _

Mas todos os seus pensamentos foram cortados quando finalmente ouviu barulho vindo de fora. Voldemort estava de volta e ela não tinha dúvida alguma que Draco estava morto, caído em algum lugar bem movimentado, talvez numa rua de Hogsmeade, em algum lugar que todos os bruxos ficariam sabendo do ocorrido.

Voldemort entrou na cela dela com um ar de falsa piedade.

-Você sabe, Bella, meu amor, que eu não gostaria de fazer isso.

É, ela ia morrer também.

Levantou o rosto e o olhou por cima, com seu nariz empinado. Era a primeira vez que ela olhava para Voldemort com tanta petulância, mas agora, já no momento de sua morte, ela finalmente percebia o que aquilo tudo significava.

Ele estava se i _vingando_ /i .

Durante muito tempo ela fora só dele, e agora ela ia morrer por ter se deitado com Draco Malfoy também. Mas ela incrivelmente não estava se importando em morrer. Draco morrera por sua causa, e ela própria ia morrer porque o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos também lhe amava o suficiente para não perdoar a traição infame.

Voldemort viu o sorriso vitorioso dela e ergue a sobrancelha, no que ela estaria pensando?

-Deseja falar algo antes de partir, Bella?

-Ah, claro. Quero que você lembre até o último dia da última era da Terra que eu sou muito mais do que você pôde suportar. Sou o motivo da sua queda, milord. Quando o Potter miserável lhe destroçar você se lembrará de mim, e que por minha causa, todo o seu império caiu nas mãos de Dumbledore.

Antes de morrer ela perdoou Draco por tudo, aliás, até poderia ter lhe agradecido, se soubesse fazer isso. Por causa dele saíra da vida e entrara para a história. O fim digno de si, o fim belo para a Bella.

_ i E vivermos o futuro, não o passado /i _

_ i Veja o nosso mundo /i _

_ i Eu também sei que dizem /i _

_ i Que não existe amor errado /i _

_ i Mas entenda, não quero estar apaixonado. /i _

**FIM**

N/A: Definitivamente essa não foi o meu trabalho favorito, mas fiquei feliz simplesmente por tê-lo terminado, coisa que deixei de fazer com muitos outros projetos meus. E se isso foi possível é graças a todas as pessoas que leram e resenharam não só nessa, mas como em outras fics minhas. Yasmine Lupin, Cindy Black, SoullessD, Bel-Weasley, Ana Bya Potter, Prixie, Carol Malfoy Potter, Kel Minylops, Ayesha Malfoy,NaiRiNHa HP, Engely-Dark, Pequena Kah, viviH, Ana Malgoy Riddle, Alicia Spinet, Ayame Black, AnGeViLLe e Lilibeth, graças a vocês eu me inspirei o suficiente para dar pelo menos um ritmo coerente e de suspense a essa fic e também pelo apoio de vocês eu pude ter mil idéias e dar continuidade a algumas fics, terminar outras e ainda começar mais algumas. Brigadão mesmo gente!


End file.
